Love spell a la elf
by Kalaki
Summary: Kitty and Lance have broken up and Kitty is forced to turn to Kurt for consolance. He then tells her about a spell to make her forget about Lance. Unfortunatly there are a few side effects (^_^).
1. intro

"Kitty, we need to talk"  
  
She really should have guessed at that point. No one ever says that line unless it's bad news.  
  
"What is it Lance?" Kitty asked  
  
"I - I think we should, you know, cool it off for a while" He muttered  
  
"What?!" She cried in disbelief, this couldn't be happening! Lance was a jerk and all but he was HER jerk!! Tears rose to Kitty's eyes but Lance didn't give her time to shed them  
  
"So anyway, um, I'llseeyouatschoolbye" and he walked off quickly. That was it, he'd broken up with her in a matter of sentences In a matter of syllables!!!  
  
It was their one month anniversary too.  
  
Kitty stood rooted to the spot as her boyfriend, no, EX-boyfriend walked off. His body language was unreadable but he certainly didn't seem to be heart broken.  
  
'Why?!' Kitty thought desperately, 'What's wrong with me??'  
  
Finally Kitty moved on and began to walk home. She walked slowly and deliberately, trying to think where everything had gone wrong  
  
It wasn't until she reached the mansion that she realised there was almost no-one she could have a heart to heart with in the institute. Rogue was too anti social, Jean was just too perfect everything went right for her! None of the newbies seemed promising and all the others were guys!  
  
Kitty walked in half heartedly, they were gonna find out anyway so she might as well get on with it.  
  
The corridors were empty and surprisingly quiet, no sounds of explosions, no yells, not even the sound of Evan's skate board.  
  
"Hello?" Kitty asked loudly "Any one here?"  
  
"Finally!!" Came Kurt's voice, there was a BAMF sound and he was standing in front of her "you've been gone ages"  
  
Kitty looked at her watch, she'd been on that date for a while. Why the heck did Lance have to wait 'till the end of their date to break up with her? It just seemed cruel.  
  
"I am a bit late" She agreed and shrugged  
  
"Are you okay?" kurt asked tilting his head  
  
"Fine" Kitty muttered  
  
"In the female world fine means shit" Kurt laughed  
  
"Kurt!" Kitty sighed "I'm feelin pretty low"  
  
"Wait, you've just had a date with Lance" Kurt's eyes became angry "What did he do to you?"  
  
"Nothing!" Kitty cried, she was going to start bawling at any minute and didn't want to in front of Kurt  
  
"I swear Kitty, if he's raped you I'll kick his ass so hard he'll be throwing up his own piss for weeks" he sounded serious  
  
Kitty laughed "Yeah right!"  
  
"I'm not kidding" Kurt said simply and Kitty did believe him  
  
"It's nothing like that, he just dumped me" Kitty expected Kurt to cheer just like she knew the others would  
  
"Ooh! Kitty!" He sighed sympathetically and pulled her into a hug  
  
"Kurt! Don't! The others will, like, think we're a couple" Kitty pushed him away though he was very huggable  
  
"Not much chance of that happening!" Kurt laughed "They're all in Texas save the newbies who are on that field trip with Mr McCoy"  
  
"What are they in Texas for??" Kitty cried forgetting her sadness  
  
"Something important happened and Professor X needed to get there fast. I told him that my parents are coming here in a couple of days so I could stay here with you. The message came just after you left, you weren't due back for hours" Kurt explained "Whatever it was Professor X did NOT waste any time, they were gone within ten minutes"  
  
"So it's just you a me?" Kitty asked  
  
"Yep, I promised no parties or raves, sorry" He grinned  
  
Kitty gave in and burst into tears  
  
"Hey! Hey!" Kurt pulled her into a blissfully warm hug "none of that, you were too good for him" He was rocking her gently from side to side, he'd done this before  
  
"Bu-but it was like...I really-really did (hiccup) like him!" Kitty sobbed into Kurt's shirt  
  
"I know" Kurt sighed "But that doesn't change the fact that he didn't deserve you" his fingers brushed her hair, he was very good at this  
  
"You're too nice" Kitty grumbled  
  
"So why were you gone so long?" Kurt asked  
  
"We had our date still" Kitty shrugged  
  
"What?? You mean you still had your date THEN he broke up with you??" Kurt cried  
  
"uh huh" Kitty nodded  
  
"But wasn't this week your turn to pay?"  
  
Kitty froze, he was right!! SHE'D paid for their date this week!!  
  
"Yes!" She gasped  
  
"Oh_my_god" Kurt said simply "I've seen some people stoop low but that's just cruel. You PAID to be dumped" Kurt smoothed down her hair "Want me to beat him up?"  
  
Despite everything Kitty managed a laugh  
  
"There you go" Kurt hushed "A laugh makes it all better"  
  
Kitty hugged her friend even closer, his fur tickled her face and his tail was tightening around her leg. He was actually comforting her, Lances Idea of comfort was offering sex.  
  
Kitty froze again, he'd tried it on with her today!! On the day he was planning to break up with her he'd tried to lay her!! Kitty felt a little sick  
  
"What is it?" Kurt asked  
  
"He tried to sleep with me!" Kitty whispered  
  
"Today??" Kurt exclaimed  
  
"Yeah" Kitty muttered.  
  
Kurt untangled himself from her but Kitty wasn't eager. She loved being so close to someone.  
  
"Where are you going??" Kitty asked desperately as Kurt turned his watch on and headed for the door  
  
"To kick his face in" Kurt said simply, he sounded so angry  
  
"No! Please!" Kitty sobbed, her knees gave way and she was on the floor "I don't want to be alone!"  
  
Kurt turned around and walked back to her, his surprisingly strong arms encircled her. He was so gorgeously warm! Heat flowed to the tip of every finger within an instant. Why did this feel so right?  
  
Kurt knelt down with her and bundled her up into his arms.  
  
"You were to good or him, remember that 'kay?" He whispered tenderly  
  
Kitty had never seen this side, she'd always imagined Kurt was a twenty four hour goof but he was being so considerate right now.  
  
"How long w-will they be gone for?" Kitty asked  
  
"Pretty long, the Prof chose me to stay 'cause my parents are coming over in a few days. That says a lot huh?" Kurt looked worried when he didn't get a reaction "Kitty?"  
  
"Oh god!" Her voice broke with emotion "I know he was an evil git but-but" Kitty's sobs got louder  
  
"Shush!" Kurt comforted her "You are stronger than him"  
  
"He didn't seem to care" Kitty sighed shakily  
  
"Well then he's dumber than I thought" Kurt laughed quietly "Come on, I'll make you something to eat" He lifted her to her feet and began to lead her towards the kitchen  
  
"I'm not hungry" Kitty grumbled  
  
"You have to eat, I've seen girls when they get dumped and they never seem to eat anything" His grip on her hands didn't give so Kitty followed  
  
"what do you want?" Kurt asked cheerfully  
  
"For it to stop hurting" Kitty mumbled sadly  
  
"Can't help you there I'm afraid" Kurt sighed  
  
That was when Kitty suddenly remembered something that had happened last week. A girl in Kurt's class had just been dumped and Kurt was comforting her too. He'd said something though about a spell, to make girls forget their Ex's. He may have been kidding but she had to try.  
  
"Kurt? You remember that girl from your history class?" Kitty asked  
  
"Oh you mean Lily?" Kurt replied as he began to make an omelette (Kitty wasn't sure if it was for her or himself)  
  
"Yeah, is that spell you were telling her about real?" she tried to keep the eagerness out of her voice  
  
"Duh? Haven't I ever told you about it? It's so cool because it..." Kurt stopped dead in his tracks  
  
"Because it?" Kitty prompted  
  
"No" Kurt said simply  
  
"What?" Kitty replied innocently  
  
"I will not help you cast that spell"  
  
Kitty pouted at the fact that she'd been found out "Will you at least tell me what it does?"  
  
"It removes the guy in question from the girls mind and really just helps them heal" Kitty didn't notice that Kurt was blushing very deeply  
  
"Oh Kurt!! It sounds so perfect!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! Can we do it?" Kitty begged  
  
"No!!" Kurt cried "And there's nothing you can say to change my mind" he sounded pretty confident but Kitty knew his weak spots  
  
"I'll fix it so that you can get ALL the deserts EVERY day" She said meaningfully  
  
He was tempted, Kitty could tell but he didn't give in  
  
"I'll...I'll..." nothing came to mind that would interest Kurt. Kitty gave in and started to cry again "please Kurt, please please" Her sobs were choked and struggled. "I don't wanna long for him but I do! I want him back I really do!" She fell and wrapped her arms around Kurt's ankles  
  
"Kitty?" Kurt looked worried about her  
  
"I want to be free! Do the spell!!" She half screamed  
  
"Kitty!!" Kurt cried nearly falling over  
  
"PLEASE!!" Kitty howled  
  
"All right" Kurt said so quietly Kitty almost didn't hear him  
  
"What did you say?" Kitty asked  
  
"I'll do it" Kurt said sadly "But not happily" 


	2. da spell is dun

Thank you to the people who reviewed my fic. I'm really enjoying this fic. Bet you can't guess what the consequences of doing this spell will be!! ^_^  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"Oh Kurt!!" Kitty squealed and jumped up before throwing her arms around his neck "Thank you!"  
  
"Get off" he sighed removing her arms  
  
"But this will make me okay again then I'll be able to date again!"  
  
"But your not healing naturally!" Kurt complained  
  
"Yes but Lance will think that I don't need him!!" Kitty grinned "When can you get the spell?"  
  
Kurt sighed again "It's probably in one of my books" he shrugged "Besides, I know what to do already"  
  
"COOL!! We can do it tonight!" Kitty cried excitedly "Then I can totlly give Lance the cold shoulder tomorrow! Hey maybe you should do something for Jean so that she doesn't like Duncan"  
  
"Kitty STOP!!" Kurt yelled  
  
"What?" She asked  
  
"I'll help you but you cannot tell anyone about this. I'm just doing this for you, no ones else. Okay?"  
  
"Sure Kurt! I can keep a secret!" Kitty smiled sweetly  
  
"Yeah, why am I not believing you" Kurt sighed "Look Kitty, we have to do things in this spell that you won't like" Kurt was blushing deeply and Kitty feared the worst  
  
"What, you mean like..." she blushed too  
  
"No! No! Nothing like that!" Kurt said quickly "But we have to kiss, several times in fact And there are things in the spell that are, well, weird"  
  
Kitty couldn't help sighing with relief "Is that all?! God Kurt! I can kiss you no problem if it's gonna help me get over Lance!"  
  
"But-!" Kurt was still complaining, maybe he didn't want to kiss her.  
  
"Look Kurt, if it weirds you out and everything then..." Kitty started  
  
"No" Kurt sighed deeply "I'll do it, I've seen it done before I know what to get" He smiled and left, Kitty guessed to get the ingredients  
  
'He's such a sweet guy when he's not with Evan' she thought  
  
*  
  
Lance was walking along towards the boarding house. He felt great! He should have dumped that weedy little freshman months ago!! She demanded way to much attention and never seemed to put out anything like enough.  
  
She wouldn't even sleep with him! Lance was certain she must be fridged, there was no other way she could possibly resist him! The only reason he'd started to date her was to see that freaky elf's face, that and the fact she was pretty hot. Well now Caitlin was interested in him and everyone knew that she'd do it with anyone. Plus she was REALLY hot!  
  
Defiantly more Lance's type.  
  
Lance stopped, he'd heard something near him. Very near him.  
  
"Who's there?" he asked out loud "Come out or I'll rock ya"  
  
"You hurt her" The voice was barely above a hiss "you made her cry"  
  
Lance realised who was there  
  
"Fuzz butt?! What the hell??" He turned just in time to see a three toed foot hurl right at his face  
  
"Ahhh! DAMMIT!!" Lance howled as his nose began to pump out blood  
  
"Danke" Lance heard the stopper come off something. He then realised that the elf was holding a vile under his nose and collecting the blood.  
  
"Yuck you gross freak! What the hell are you doing??" Lance screamed  
  
"All in the interest of mien liebe" Kurt smiled cruelly.  
  
"Huh??" Lance's mind was fogging over  
  
"That'll be enough" Kurt put the stopper back on and put it in his pocket  
  
"Urgh!! NOW will you leave me alone??" Lance asked desperately.  
  
Kurt yanked the front of Lance's shirt and pulled him to his feet. He then dusted off Lance and let him stand alone.  
  
"Thank you" Lance said drowsily  
  
"No problem" Kurt replied and punched Lance right in the face  
  
*  
  
Kurt returned later with a small bag.  
  
"So? Are we gonna do this or what?" He asked  
  
"Yay!" Kitty cried "How do we set this all up?" She took the bag and looked into it. "Woah, what's in this?"  
  
"Lavender, thick red paint, Matches, A large candle and six tea candles. The rest we'll probably have" kurt smiled  
  
"Cool!" Kitty picked up the vile of apparently 'Red paint' "Are you sure that's paint?" she asked  
  
"Yes" Kurt took it out of her hand "It's a special kind, you have to put it on your face during the spell"  
  
"Okay" Kitty wasn't so happy about that but she couldn't back down now.  
  
"Do you have any gold jewellery? The purer the better"  
  
Kitty thought for a moment "Well, there's the gold necklace my nana used to have"  
  
"Uh, a ring would be better" Kurt blushed again "I have to put it in my mouth"  
  
"Ah, um there's this" kitty took off the ring she had been wearing recently  
  
"Who gave it to you?" Kurt asked  
  
"Um, it was a present from my parents. I only got it last month" She passed it to Kurt who held it in his fingers  
  
"We also need a picture of lance, and you have to write his name down on a piece of paper"  
  
"Anything else?" Kitty asked  
  
"Nope that's it." Kurt sighed "Are you SURE you want to do this kitty?"  
  
"Yes!" Kitty cried  
  
"Okay, we have to set this up in your room" Kurt picked up his bag and ported them both upstairs.  
  
*  
  
Kurt was very not happy. He didn't want to do this spell at all. He hadn't lied to Kitty, he had seen it done before but in a very different circumstance.  
  
His Mothers friend had lost her husband when he'd fought in some war, ever since then she'd cried his name out at night and imagined him everywhere she'd gone. Kurt remembered that at age seven he'd been taken to this woman's house. He'd hidden himself very well and watched with fascination.  
  
It seemed that the although the woman had met someone else she couldn't forget about her old husband. What she wanted was to be able to forget him to love her currant man more. Kurt had been very confused about the ceremony but he knew exactly what the couple were about to do when they left to go to the bed room  
  
And there was no way in hell he'd do that with Kitty. He was getting shudders just thinking about it.  
  
Maybe he didn't really need to do it, maybe the spell would work fine without the final part. At least Kurt prayed so. He was going to have to do the spell, Kitty would never leave him alone of he didn't.  
  
"Okay, so where abouts are we gonna set it all up?" Kitty asked when they arrived in her room  
  
He was trapped.  
  
Sighing Kurt took the sheet off Kitty's bed and laid it on the floor. Putting the largest candle in the centre. He laid the tea candles in a circle near the edges.  
  
"Any pictures of Lance in here?" Kurt asked  
  
"Um, yeah. There's a framed one on that bedside table" Kitty watched as Kurt's eyebrows rose higher and higher. "What??"  
  
Kurt walked to the table and removed the picture from it's frame. Kitty was with Lance in it, smiling broadly. Lance himself looked as though he'd prefer to be somewhere else really.  
  
Kurt felt very pleased that he'd beaten Lance up a short while ago.  
  
He took a scrap piece of paper and wrote Lances name on it.  
  
"Would you put the other stuff from the bag on the floor? Also, I'm going to need some honey"  
  
"Okay" Kitty left the room and Kurt quickly flipped the paper over and wrote his own name and Kitty's on the other side.  
  
"I've got the honey" Kitty ran in cheerfully.  
  
"Great! Sit in the centre and put the big candle on your lap." He instructed  
  
"Okay" Kitty looked quite excited.  
  
Kurt sat down opposite her inside the tea candles. He began lighting each candle with the matches he'd bought. He then lit the one Kitty was holding. In one hand he held the lavender and honey, in the other was the photo and piece of paper.  
  
"Close your eyes" Kurt whispered "And keep on saying, free me, free me, free me of my love over and over again okay?"  
  
Kitty nodded and began saying it. "Free me, free me, free me of my love"  
  
Kurt sat cross legged in front of her and dipped the lavender in the honey. He then laid it in between himself and Kitty.  
  
"Free me, free me" kitty continued  
  
Kurt took the photo and held it over the candle in Kitty's hands  
  
"May this love quench" he said it in German to add effect, he didn't know if it was necessary or not. He began to burn the photo the smoke couldn't have been pleasant but Kitty kept her eyes closed and carried on reciting  
  
"Free me from my love"  
  
"May another grow" Kurt was suddenly very glad he was saying his part in German. He took out the piece of paper with his other hand and burnt that with Lances name facing down. When both things in Kurt's hands were burnt considerably, Kurt blew the flames out that were dancing on them and put them to one side.  
  
"Free me, free me, free me from my love"  
  
He took out the vile with Lances blood, it had been good choice not to tell Kitty what was in it, she would have never gone along with it otherwise. Kurt also took out the ring she had given him and put it in his mouth, it still had her body warmth on it and Kurt felt himself blush. He dipped his finger in the blood and drew two diagonal lines down each side of his face.  
  
"Free me"  
  
Kurt leant forwards and did the same to Kitty, she jumped in surprise when he first touched her face but relaxed fairly easily. When her lines were done he didn't move backwards.  
  
'Do it!' his mind ordered but he was so embarrassed.  
  
"Free me from my love"  
  
Kurt leant even closer and kissed Kitty on the lips. Understandably she jerked backwards slightly and tensed up very hard.  
  
Feeling suddenly very dirty Kurt separated her lips (Which wasn't very difficult surprisingly) and pushed her ring into her warm mouth before pulling back very quickly, though he did pause for a split second before he did so.  
  
"Keep it in your mouth" he muttered, blushing very deeply "Don't open your eyes yet"  
  
Her face was very readable, she was clearly thinking 'you could have warned me about that'  
  
"We beg that hearts may rest, that new love may form, that we may love each other in piece"  
  
Oh yes, saying it in German had been a very good choice  
  
Feeling suddenly very sick Kurt kissed both of Kitty's bloodied cheeks, took the lavender and honey in his hand and doused the flame in her candle with it.  
  
"That's it" Kurt said "It's done" 


	3. The first signs

Danke to everyone who's reviewed this so far!! I promise to upload the next chapter real soon!  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"You had to keep that kiss to yourself didn't you?" Kitty said accusingly  
  
"We can't leave the circle of candles for an hour yet" Kurt improvised "Then you sleep with the remaining lavender under your pillow"  
  
"Can we blow the candles out?" Kitty was thinking about her hair catching fire.  
  
"Yeah, I think so"  
  
Kitty held her hair up with her hands and blew each one out gently. Kurt simply licked his fingers and pinched the wick  
  
"Ow! Doesn't that, like, hurt??" Kitty asked as the last tea candles went out.  
  
"Not a bit" Kurt said  
  
"So what are we gonna do for an hour?" Kitty asked  
  
Kurt laid back and grinned "You can tell me what a fantastic kisser I am!"  
  
Kitty laughed and pretended to punch him "You wish!"  
  
"Come on! You didn't put up much of a fight when I did that!" Kurt laughed  
  
Kitty felt slightly saddened that Kurt was being annoying, then she realised the connection. He was just as embarrassed as she was and she'd just put him down which wouldn't do much good either.  
  
Kitty laid down next to Kurt  
  
"Well, I guess it wasn't too bad. Not that you should start getting any ideas!"  
  
Kurt smiled at her "I won't, I promise. I did this spell to end your heart shed"  
  
And sensitive Kurt makes an amazing come back! She HAD to remember this for a later date!  
  
"That's sweet"  
  
"Oh damn" Kurt looked up  
  
"What?" Kitty asked  
  
"You've left that window open and it's dark, we're gonna freeze if we have to stay here" Kurt sighed  
  
Kittys hand brushed his, she'd never really noticed Kurt's fur before but it was soft yet tough. Possibly like wild cat fur.  
  
"Correction: I'll freeze, you're the one with the fur remember?" She joked.  
  
Kurt pulled her close again into a hug.  
  
"That better?" He grinned  
  
"Very" She breathed into his shoulder. Kurt never ever played fair, he obviously knew how warm he was and Kitty felt so cold inside right now she'd take any form of heating.  
  
"You dirty, rotten, fuzzy, evil... kind" he voice began to trail off. Kitty realised her eyes were getting heavy "God! I'm falling asleep" She blushed  
  
"Go ahead, that'll pass the time. I'll wake you up when it's been an hour"  
  
He might have gone on a bit longer but Kurt suddenly realised that Kitty was asleep.  
  
"Typical" Kurt laughed quietly to himself "I always have that effect on girls"  
  
He'd made up the bit about staying in the circle for an hour but he was scared that if he lifted Kitty up to put her to bed that she'd wake up. He hadn't eaten much and his stomach was growling but feeling Kitty's gentle breaths and her heart beat against his chest was an easy consolation prize.  
  
'Savour this moment' his mind thought 'it'll be a cold day in Hell before this happens again'  
  
His tail was wound tightly around her leg and their arms were holding each other as if their lives depended on it. Kurt wished that Kitty would stop tensing then relaxing in rhythm with her breathing. He had to stop thinking about her like that. The spell may have healed her but Kurt would rather jump off a cliff than hurt a girl deliberately right after she'd broken up with someone.  
  
Gradually he felt the lure of sleep and his eyes slowly closed.  
  
*  
  
Kitty's eyes fluttered open, she was in her bed again. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep with Kurt. In a moment of worry she lifted the blanket covering her.  
  
She was still fully clothed , Kitty sighed in relief.  
  
'He wouldn't have done that anyway. Kurt's not like Lance' Kitty got a shock when she thought about her ex.  
  
Absolutely sod all happened.  
  
She remembered Lance, she even remembered how he used to make her feel but it was as if she was looking through someone else's eyes. She was neither mad at his treatment of her nor was she even the slightest bit interested in his feelings towards her.  
  
She was completely neutral on the subject of him.  
  
"It worked!" She gasped  
  
Kitty leapt out of bed then looked down  
  
"Ewwww! Crease city! I can't let anyone see me like this!" Kitty cried, it did occur to her that 'anyone' was Kurt until she went to school but she changed anyway.  
  
'How many identical outfits do I have?' she suddenly thought and began searching for an outfit that was different from what she usually wore. She was tired of always being the same.  
  
She ended up wearing flared hipster jeans with a belly top. Kitty admired herself in the mirror. She'd never realised how nice and flat her stomach was, she should show it off more often.  
  
Kitty giggled and bounded off downstairs. Maybe she could make Kurt a thank you breakfast. Actually, considering her last experiment in the kitchen that probably wasn't such a good idea. Besides, Kurt seemed to have beaten her to it  
  
"What have you made?" Kitty smiled  
  
"Wow" Was all Kurt said when he looked at her.  
  
"Like my outfit?" She asked shyly  
  
"I'm guessing the spell worked" Kurt smiled happily  
  
"Thank you Kurt" Kitty ran forwards and threw her arms around his neck  
  
"Hey hey!" Kurt laughed "I'll fall on the oven"  
  
"And singe your fur?" Kitty asked cheekily  
  
"Look, you care about your hair more than anything why can't I?" Kurt grinned  
  
"Are the others coming back yet?" Kitty asked  
  
Kurt shook his head sadly "No word"  
  
"Is Scotts car still here?" Kitty whispered, a very bad thought coming into her mind  
  
"Yes but why-?" Kurt stopped and a very evil smile crossed his face "You thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
"Only one was to find out" Kitty grasped Kurt's hand and they both ran towards the garage after grabbing their bags.  
  
*  
  
"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Kitty cried as she and Kurt drove to school in Scott's car.  
  
"Scott's gonna kill us if he finds out" Kurt grinned mischievously  
  
"It's worth it!" Kitty yelled, she was straining upwards to feel the wind in her hair  
  
Kurt turned the radio on, for a moment Kitty was worried. She and Kurt didn't really share the same music tastes. The guy sang Elvis songs in the shower for heavens sake!  
  
N*sync was playing, quite an old song too. They weren't Kitty favourite band and they obviously weren't Kurt's but they both threw their heads back and began to sing without the slightest hint of shame.  
  
"DO YOU EVER WONDER WHY THE MUSIC GETS YOU HIGH? IT TAKES YOU ON A RIDE!! FEEL. IT. WHEN. YOUR BODY STARTS TO ROCK! BABY YOU CAN'T STOP! WHEN THE MUSICS ALL YOU GOT!"  
  
They were approaching their school now but Kitty jumped onto the top of her seat to make sure that she would be seen.  
  
"THIS MUST BE POP!!" They were both laughing like maniacs but Kurt just about managed to park safely before getting his bag and jumping out.  
  
"We have to do this more often!" Kitty giggled getting out herself  
  
"Well, maybe the others wont be back tomorrow either" Kurt shrugged cheerfully  
  
"We shouldn't wish that" Kitty sighed "They might be fighting"  
  
"Good point" Kurt locked Scott's car and they began to walk towards the building together.  
  
*  
  
Lance and Caitlin were in a very passionate lip lock. Lance's hand was gripping her ass very tightly.  
  
"Stop!" Caitlin gasped pulling away for a moment "The canine's gonna' run out of decent food and I haven't even eaten yet"  
  
"So?" Lance asked simply and yanked her forcefully towards him again. "It'll just make you even more thin. I love thin girls"  
  
There were varied collections of Ooh's and moans after this for a few minutes. Lance just about managed to look in the window as he was kissing Caitlin. The reflected glass worked fairly well as a mirror. He was going to have to re-apply that damn concealer in a minute. Hat stupid elf, why'd he have to go and beat him up? It was totally unprovoked.  
  
Lance carried on kissing Caitlin as he looked towards the benches. He suddenly saw Kitty sitting on her own at the X-geeks usual table. She looked a little embarrassed sitting on her own  
  
The world suddenly froze, his heart stopped. It was as though Kitty, beautiful and perfect Kitty, was bathed in light. Lance couldn't take his eyes off her. So perfect, so pure, so gorgeous. Who cared if she wouldn't sleep with him? It would be worth it just to be seen with her again.  
  
Oh God! What had he done?? He'd given up the closest thing to a deity he'd ever met for a cheap slut.  
  
"Baby?" Caitlin asked noticing that her kisses were no longer being returned  
  
Lance looked down at the girl, her body no longer held any appeal and she seemed to have morphed into a monster as easily as Mystique herself would have.  
  
"Get off me" He growled, how dare she not be Kitty! There was only one girl now in his life  
  
"What??" Caitlin gasped  
  
"Go have it on with some other fool, I'm done with you" Lance shoved her away roughly "I'm gotta talk to someone important"  
  
He began walking towards Kitty, he'd beg for forgiveness, he'd shower her with gifts. She'd take him back! Lance just knew she would. This was true love!!  
  
Lance suddenly froze, the elf made his way towards Kitty, HIS Kitty, and sat down next to her. He was carrying two trays which he balanced perfectly. Kitty laughed and helped him with them. They sat together, ignoring everyone around them.  
  
They looked like a couple.  
  
Lance had half a mind to strut over and pull Kitty into a kiss so wonderful she'd melt like an ice cube. That'd be great vengeance, first class in fact. No, he'd make this last longer and make it more embarrassing for that elf.  
  
Kitty was eating her lunch now, her lips were so petite! They moved around her fork in such an erotic way Lance was barely able to control himself. Kurt told a joke which made her laugh. The jealousy was all consuming.  
  
"Kitty's mine you freak" Lance hissed "I'll make sure you get the memo" 


	4. Two words Oh Dear

My longest chapter ever! Thank you so much to everyone who likes this fic! I love you all. Any ideas at all would be much appreciated (  
  
*  
  
Kitty was eating her nice and healthy salad as Kurt ate what vaguely resemble pork.  
  
"Yuck, hope you enjoy being a murderer" She said  
  
"Awww, poor little babe" Kurt said to his loaded fork knowing that one of Kitty's favourite films was Babe the pig "Nothing personal" He shoved it in his mouth and chewed  
  
"UGH!!" Kitty cried in disgust "That's sick!"  
  
"SQUEEEEEE!!" Kurt did a very good impression of a pig and ate another mouthful.  
  
"Kurt!!" She was laughing though  
  
"SQUEEEEE!" He did it again "Oink Oink!" Kurt was laughing too now  
  
"That's rich coming from you" Kitty giggled  
  
"Are you implying that I am a pig?" Kurt said with mock hurt  
  
"Um, let me put it this way" Kitty leant forwards and pushed Kurt's nose up "Oink Oink!!"  
  
Kurt laughed and grabbed her hand "I'll get you for that!!"  
  
"Oh yeah? How?" Kitty said  
  
"Kitty!" Sarah, Kitty's friend was walking towards them "I just heard! I'm so sorry about Lance!"  
  
Kitty felt so good that she was unaffected by that comment "Oh it's no problem Sarah. We just, like, decided to go our separate ways" Kitty looked at Kurt but he was finishing off his lunch  
  
She didn't notice Sarah looking from her to Kurt suspiciously  
  
"So, why'd you break up?" Sarah was obviously after gossip  
  
"I dunno, I think he got bor-!" Kitty broke off, a quiet squeak escaped her throat. Kurt's tail was slowly travelling up her leg inside her trousers. It tickled the underside of her knee making kitty jump so hard her legs hit the table.  
  
"Kitty? Are you okay?" Sarah asked  
  
"Ya!" kitty gasped "I-just-um, Ihinkwewerejustnotrightforeachother" Kitty muttered very quickly. Kurt looked so damn innocent!! He was simply eating the same way he would every day even though his tail hadn't stopped exploring her leg.  
  
"Really?" Sarah said slowly, she noticed that one of Kurt's arms was under the table. He was supposed to be totally gymnastic and she didn't blame kitty for getting embarrassed if he was playing a killer game of footsie with her.  
  
"Uh-huh!" Kitty gasped out. The pointed end was now stroking the lower part of her thigh, she was caught between screaming in disgust, having an orgasm or laughing.  
  
"You know what? I think I know why you and Lance broke up so I'll just leave you in peace (see? I spelt it right this time!!)" Sarah said slowly and backed off  
  
The minute she'd gone Kurt's tail left her trouser leg and went back to wherever Kurt hid it during the day.  
  
"You jerk!" Kitty cried angrily and punched him in the arm  
  
"Vas?" Kurt asked innocently  
  
"What was that for??" kitty asked desperately  
  
"The pig comment" Kurt laughed and began on his desert "Now we're even"  
  
Kitty grumbled "Now sarah probably thinks I'm a total slut"  
  
"So? She now thinks that I'm a pervert, I don't care. Want to try my ice cream? They've really got the chemicals right in this one. It actually tastes of Strawberry" Kurt held up the spoon for her  
  
"No, it's got loads of calories in it" Kitty muttered  
  
"One spoonful will not make you go up a clothes size" Kurt said simply and the strawberry ice cream floated nearer her lips "Dream on" Kitty said simply  
  
"Eat me! I'm full of yummy goodness" Kurt made the spoon say in a stupid squeaky voice  
  
"Okay! Okay! You can, like, be so embarrassing" Kitty rolled her eyes and closed her mouth around the spoon  
  
It was surprisingly good and Kitty smiled appreciatively  
  
"See? The spoon is never wrong" Kurt smiled quietly, he seemed to have no worries about germs and continued using the spoon for himself without even wiping it.  
  
"How do you know I don't have a cold or something?" Kitty asked  
  
"I'll live" Kurt shrugged and finished his desert in two more spoonfuls. "Aww! There's never enough in these puny portions!" He looked at kitty adoringly "Kitty?"  
  
"No way! This is, like, my favourite" Kitty complained  
  
"It's frozen yoghurt Kitty, it's almost exactly the same as mine" Kurt pointed out  
  
"Yours contained lots more sugar" Kitty replied simply  
  
"PLEASE Kitty!! I'm begging you!!" Kurt cried  
  
"You just had my weight in Calories!" She replied taking the top off her frozen yoghurt  
  
"Sped up metabolism" Kurt said simply, he started to drool as Kitty slowly (for his benefit) ate her yoghurt  
  
"Mmmmm!!" She teased him cruelly "This is SO delicious!"  
  
"That's it!!" Kurt practically leapt forwards and tried to steal a taste  
  
"Kurt! Gettoff!!" Kitty squealed  
  
"Just a teesy weensy bit Kitty?? PLEASE!!" Kurt Begged as he continued to try to reach over kitty  
  
Kitty was holding the pot in the opposite hand and was stretching it out as far as she could. It didn't work though and Kurt soon had her desert. He took his spoon but suddenly looked very guilty.  
  
"Darn it! Now I can't eat it" He held it for a minute more and rolled his eyes  
  
"I wouldn't really steal it without your permission" He groaned "I'm so nobel it kills me" he looked like he was about to give it back when somebody grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and threw him roughly off the benches.  
  
"Kurt!!" Kitty exclaimed.  
  
"Ooh!" Kurt grumbled "Who the h-?" He stopped when he saw Duncan looking down at him  
  
"Give me that" He growled and held out his very well muscled arm  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The lunch that you cruelly stole off that innocent and beautiful girl" Duncan said angrily as if he was spelling it out to a child  
  
"I must be hallucinating! Fine, what ever! Here you go" Kurt handed him the frozen yoghurt pot.  
  
Duncan took it and walked towards Kitty, he now had a shy smile on is face  
  
"I'll make sure that he doesn't bother you anymore" he said protectively and held out her desert  
  
Kitty ignored him completely and ran to her friend who was now trying to sit up.  
  
"Are you okay?" she gasped  
  
"Nothing's hurt, save my pride" Kurt muttered  
  
"What is your problem Duncan!?" Kitty yelled "We were just playing, messing about! He wasn't bothering me at all!! You're the one bugging me!" She helped Kurt to his feet and they both walked off together  
  
Duncan was still holding the frozen yoghurt in his hand, in anger he slowly crushed it to a small card board and yoghurt pulp.  
  
"She's mine Wagner" He hissed angrily  
  
*  
  
"What was that about?" Kurt asked  
  
"He probably just took it to seriously, Duncan is such a jerk" Kitty rolled her eyes. Considering how much he ate Kurt wasn't really that heavy so helping him walk wasn't too difficult  
  
"No, I mean why did he defend you? Duncan doesn't really 'do' nobility" Kurt said  
  
"I dunno, maybe it's cuz I'm Jeans friend" Kitty thought slowly  
  
"I am too and that didn't stop him" Kurt grinned suddenly as if it was all simple "Duncan has a crush on you!!"  
  
"What?!" Kitty exclaimed "That's impossible! Duncan HATES freshmen, he thinks they're, like, the scum of the Earth"  
  
"Why else would he want to protect you from somebody who obviously won't hurt you" Kurt laughed "He must think I'm a threat!"  
  
"But he's dating Jean" Kitty argued, they stopped by a tree where Kurt sat down heavily  
  
"Hello? Have you seen Jean and Scott together recently? I don't blame Duncan for being on the lookout for fresh meat" Kurt shrugged  
  
"Please don't use that phrase" Kitty pretended that she was about to be sick.  
  
"Sorry" Kurt smiled sheepishly "But you have to admit it's the only explanation"  
  
Kitty looked around everywhere guys seemed to be looking at her, checking her out. It felt, weird  
  
"I am never changing my outfit again" she sighed  
  
"What?" Kurt asked  
  
"Every single guy I see seems to fully appreciate my new style" Kitty sighed  
  
"Really?" Kurt looked and noticed that even though a guy a little way off was clearly with his girlfriend, his eyes were firmly focused on Kitty's ass. "Something's wrong here" He muttered  
  
"What are you saying? That guys can't like me unless it's some strange phenomenon?" Kitty asked accusingly  
  
"No! I wasn't saying that at all! It's just that..." Kurt couldn't think of the right words  
  
"I'm sure you're just over dramatising Kurt" Kitty rolled her eyes.  
  
Kurt thought for a minute, what on Earth would happen if someone didn't do the final part to that spell?? He was going to have to find that out quickly. His parents would be in Bayville in about two days, he'd wait until then.  
  
*  
  
Kitty raised her hand cheerfully  
  
"Miss Pryde?" her history teacher asked, she hadn't even looked from the board! She obviously just knew that Kitty would put her hand up.  
  
Kitty answered the question perfectly  
  
"Very good Kitty"  
  
Kitty waited for the usual comments from her peers. They hated that she was an A student and made that very well known. Here were a few mutterings from the girls but all the boys were just staring at her. Kitty was very freaked out because their eyes were full of adoration.  
  
"You're so smart Kitty" Jamie Pett (the class clown) sighed  
  
"And so beautiful" Added another  
  
"And perfect in every way" They seemed to be trying to out do each other  
  
"Uh...thank you" Kitty muttered, now she was getting death stares from almost every single girl in the room. What was going on??  
  
"Miss!" Jamie suddenly raised his hand  
  
"Yes Mr Pett?" The teacher sighed, knowing Jamie he class was expecting anything  
  
"I just want to declare to the world that before this day I never realised how beautiful Kitty is but now that I see it I want to tell the world! I LOVE KITTY PRYDE!!!!" The last sentence was so loud Kitty was sure every class in the whole history block heard it.  
  
Her face gradually turned redder and redder, this was some kind of sick vengeance for being so smart. Kitty had to give them points for surprising and confusing her. All the guys must be in on it! Just smile and ignore them and they'll probably stop.  
  
"NO!" a second boy (Adam Stevens) jumped to his feet "She's mine!! And no others will have her!!"  
  
"Miss Pryde please keep your fan club in check" Why are teachers so unfair??? She had nothing to do with this!!! Kitty was going to stir fry these guys later!  
  
"Want a bet??" ANOTHER guy got to his feet and lunged at Adam, Jamie jumped into the fight soon after  
  
Kitty was getting very scared, those guys were jerks but they'd never really hurt themselves for the benefit of a prank. They really were attacking each other! Blood was staining the caret and none of the boys were fighting fair. Kitty realised she was shaking.  
  
Out. She had to get out. Every guy in the class was standing up, declaring their love at the top of their lungs. Tears of humiliation and fear rolled down her face. What was going on??  
  
Kitty bolted, only just remembering her bag. She ran out of the room at top speed, who cared about a hall pass?? Running felt good, she was venting some of her feelings at least as her feet pounded on the plastic flooring.  
  
"Kitty?" Kurt was leaving his class room in front of her.  
  
Kitty had never been so pleased to see anyone before in her life.  
  
"Kurt!" She gasped  
  
"You're crying!" Kurt cried  
  
"Kurt!! All the guys in my class are beating each other up over me!!" Kitty sobbed "They're really hurting themselves Kurt!"  
  
"The spells gone wrong!" Kurt gasped  
  
"Oh my god!" Kitty half screamed "You're a guy!! This'll happen to you too!" she started running but Kurt grabbed her wrist  
  
"Kitty! I've been with you all day, obviously I'm protected from this" Kurt said simply  
  
"Why's the spell doing this!?!" Kitty howled  
  
"Yo! Keep it down out there!" A guy poked his head out of the class room, on seeing Kitty his tone changed "Wow! You are really cute!"  
  
"Kurt! Boys are only effected if they see me!" Kitty cried "Come on!" She began dragging him away  
  
"Where are we going?" Kurt asked  
  
"To the institute! More guys will see me if I stay here!" Kitty exclaimed  
  
"What!! You mean cut school!?!?"  
  
"We don't have a choice" Kitty said sharply  
  
Kurt thought for a minute "Let's go"  
  
*  
  
"What could have gone wrong?? Did this happen when you saw it being done before?" Kitty and Kurt were back at the institute and Kitty was pacing up and down the carpet  
  
"No, this didn't happen before" Kurt said carefully  
  
"Well, did we do something wrong? Does the spell only work in Germany? Was I supposed to say my bit in German?" Kitty's voice was rising higher and higher as she panicked 


	5. bad to worse

Next chapter!! I'm so sorry the beginning for this on was on the end of the last one. Think of it as a sneaky peek! ^_^  
  
I own no one, got it?  
  
*  
  
"What could have gone wrong?? Did this happen when you saw it being done before?" Kitty and Kurt were back at the institute and Kitty was pacing up and down the carpet  
  
"No, this didn't happen before" Kurt said carefully  
  
"Well, did we do something wrong? Does the spell only work in Germany? Was I supposed to say my bit in German?" Kitty's voice was rising higher and higher as she panicked  
  
"Everything we did was right" Kurt said slowly  
  
"Then why is this happening??" Kitty cried, she was becoming tearful again and Kurt had to hold her until she stopped shaking  
  
"I'm not sure, My parent will be here soon, they'll tell us what's happening" Kurt hushed her  
  
"How soon?" Kitty whimpered  
  
"The day after tomorrow" Kurt said simply  
  
"What?? I'll never last that long!" Kitty muffled a few sobs into Kurt's top.  
  
"We'll skip school tomorrow" Kurt shrugged  
  
"What?" Kitty couldn't believe what she was hearing, school was an important part in Kurt's life, he'd never had the chance to attend before "Are you sure?"  
  
"Well, obviously you can't go to school for the moment and I promised the professor I'd look after you so I guess we have to" He was stroking her hair again, wrapping each strand around his oversized digits. Kitty gave a nervous giggle and pulled away.  
  
"Thank you" She said  
  
"Welcome" Kurt shrugged and began to walk away  
  
"Where are you going?" Kitty asked  
  
"To make myself something" Kurt grinned  
  
"We had lunch an hour ago!!" Kitty cried in disbelief  
  
"Your point?" Kurt looked straight at her  
  
"Make me something too?" Kitty asked hopefully  
  
"Sure! Come on!" They raced to the kitchen.  
  
*  
  
Kitty looked at all the empty plates on the table  
  
"How much did I eat?? I'm fat fat fat!" She cried  
  
"No you're not Kitty" Kurt rolled his eyes and prodded her waist making Kitty giggle loudly  
  
"I feel like I'm going to burst" she smirked  
  
"One more spoonful" Kurt smiled holding up a bowl of tomato soup  
  
"You said that 15 minutes ago!" Kitty said "please!! I'm full" she begged  
  
"Nope, you're all skin and bones. I feel a need to make you at least look healthy" Kurt held the steaming spoon close to her lips and Kitty relented. Kurt had been doing this for ages, Kitty hadn't moved her hands to eat in half an hour.  
  
"You are so mean" Kitty wrinkled her nose when she'd finished the whole bowl "I've eaten more than you and I never thought that was possible"  
  
"Danke" Kurt grinned "Okay, I think you've had enough"  
  
Kitty breathed a sigh of relief, she honestly thought she was going to throw up.  
  
"I'm going to my room for a bit to call my parents" Kurt said  
  
"Oh I'll come!" Kitty cried as she tried to get up "Owowowowowowow!" She whimpered and sat back down clutching her stomach "Or not"  
  
Kurt walked off smiling to himself  
  
"I knew that would work"  
  
*  
  
"Hello? Mama?" Kurt asked in German  
  
"I'm afraid your mothers out at the moment dear" Kurt recognised the voice as his grandma's  
  
"Hello grandma, um, I've got a bit of a problem at the moment. Care to give me some advice?" Kurt asked  
  
She laughed "What else does God make us old for?" his grandma asked him. Kurt smiled he loved her so much!  
  
"Um, you remember mama's friend who lost her husband?" he started  
  
"Ah yes! That'll be Jane Terrace (Okay! I can't make up German names!!)" His grandmother said  
  
"And, remember that Mama had to take me over her house when she did...the spell" The last two words were hushed  
  
"Oh yes, the poor woman had been unable to find a sitter. It was very lucky you hid yourself so well" her voice was filled with humour, this had always been their little joke  
  
"Well, in the spell. Is it vitally important to do every single part?" Kurt crossed his fingers in painful hope  
  
"Good lord child! Of course it is!!" His grandma cried down the line  
  
"Oh" Kurt couldn't keep the disappointment out of his voice  
  
"Why do you ask?" the voice questioned him  
  
"It's just that, my friend, her boyfriend has always treated her badly and he's suddenly just dropped her" Kurt explained  
  
"Sweet heart, the spell isn't supposed to be used for things like that. No offence intended at your friend but that's quite a trivial problem"  
  
Kurt sighed deeply "I know Grandma, I guess you're right. Just out of interest what would happen if I missed off the last bit?"  
  
"Oh!" She sounded quite distressed at the very thought "That is not for you to go meddling with Kurti dear, that can be very powerful magic if not performed properly"  
  
Kurt felt his blood drain from his face. He was so dead.  
  
"Oh! Oh! Well, it's a good thing I'm not doing the spell then isn't it?" he squeaked  
  
"Kurti? What's happened to your voice? It's suddenly gone very high and faint"  
  
"Um, I-I-I need to be somewhere Nana, I'll see Mama and Papa in a few days. I'll speak to you soon" Kurt stammered  
  
"Kurt-?" He hung up before she had a chance to finished which filled Kurt with unbearable guilt. He'd always been taught to listen to listen to his elders. Why oh why had he done that spell???  
  
Kurt sat slowly down on his bed and put his head in his hands.  
  
*  
  
Outside his room Kitty was fumbling with a German/English dictionary. Her stomach was not happy and was making noises so loudly Kitty was sure Kurt could hear.  
  
She gave up, he'd stopped talking and so far all she'd managed was 'spell', 'Babysitter', 'High' and 'grandma' which wasn't very helpful really.  
  
She should have just one in there! This was her life Kurt had messed up. Why she'd even asked him to do this damn spell was beyond her.  
  
But she couldn't help feeling pleased that he still held no interest in Lance, she almost wished that he could have seen her. It would have been so cool to have him dote on her as she just smiled indifferently. A wonderful mental image of that scene suddenly came to mind.  
  
"Kitty?"  
  
Bugger it!!!  
  
"Kurt!" Kitty cried in shock  
  
"What are you doing outside my room?" he asked slowly  
  
"I wanted to see if you had any indigestion tablets" Kitty whimpered. It was a half truth but so what?  
  
"Oh" Kurt's face relaxed "Perhaps I did overdo you a little"  
  
"A LITTLE???" Kitty howled "I can barely stand up!!"  
  
Her friend laughed "Give me a minute" Kurt ported away, returning a second later with a small pot of pills  
  
"Thank you!" Kitty gasped taking it into her hands as if it was some kind of precious metal  
  
"I do a lot for you don't I?" Kurt sighed  
  
"Well! I-You-We!" Kitty spluttered.  
  
"I'm kidding Kitty" Kurt ruffled her hair affectionately and walked, rather hurriedly, towards the library  
  
Kitty stood affixed to the spot, had he just done what she thought he'd just done. Her hands rose to her mussed hair. Kitty stared in amazement. She thought NO ONE aside from really embarrassing parents did that!!  
  
Actually, that's kind of what Kurt was ever so slightly like. He was so protective and he asked for so little. Just like an older brother but without the occasional annoying nicknames.  
  
*  
  
Kurt was searching through Xavier's books, not really expecting to find anything. He just had to do something until his parents got here.  
  
"Dammit" he muttered "I really screwed up this time!"  
  
Kurt picked up a very thick text. Maybe he could cancel out his spell by performing one that made all the guys in America just like Kitty as a friend.  
  
"That is the stupidest idea you've ever had Wagner" Kurt groaned to himself. He was fairly certain that Kitty would kill him if he made it so that she's never have another boyfriend in her life. Besides, he'd never have enough power to cover a whole country!  
  
Nothing, nothing, nothing, nada, zero, zip, this was pointless! Kurt shut the book and sighed deeply.  
  
That was when he heard Ceribro telling him that he had several intruders who appeared to be jumping over the fences.  
  
"You are kidding me!!" Kurt howled in anguish  
  
There was definitely a lot of noise coming from outside and Kurt suddenly heard chanting which chilled him to the bone.  
  
"Kitty! Kitty! Kitty! Kitty!" 


	6. very very worse

Hey guys! Thank you to you for reading this fic. For once in my life I have actually set up an entire story line INCLUDING and ending!! ^_^ Next chapter will be up soon I promise  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"Kurt?" Kitty ran in still clutching her stomach "What's going on?"  
  
"Get down!" Kurt hissed and pushed her to the ground. She was standing right in front of a window an he was afraid that any sighting of her would send the crowd into a stupor.  
  
"Kurt! What are you-?!" Kitty gasped.  
  
"Kitty, there are a lot of people outside who want to see you" Kurt said simply  
  
"Oh God, Kurt! You don't mean-?" Kitty couldn't bare to say it  
  
"The Kitty Pryde fan club has arrived" He replied sourly  
  
"Kurt, I can't do this! They scare me!" Kitty's face fell.  
  
"Kitty! Kitty! Kitty!" The chanting continued  
  
She was shaking again, Kurt closed his eyes and prayed before teleporting into his room.  
  
They landed on his bed and both leapt up at the same time.  
  
"We can't stay here" Kurt said simply  
  
"There'd no where else I can go!" Kitty yelled "Don't you get it!! Every male who sees me suddenly becomes a relentless, love crazed Zombie!"  
  
"I get it just fine!" Kurt yelled right back "And right now I'm the only person who's unaffected so we can either argue or actually try to do something!"  
  
Kitty thought for a minute "We need to adjust the security settings to stop any one else getting in"  
  
"Thank God all the windows are bullet proof, there's no way those guys can get in" Kurt sighed in relief.  
  
The ground beneath their feet suddenly shuddered, Kitty was only stopped from falling flat on her face by Kurt.  
  
"Please tell me that was just an ordinary earthquake" Kitty begged  
  
"Did you see Lance today?" Kurt asked worriedly  
  
"Kurt! There are like a million students in our school! Just because I didn't see him doesn't mean he didn't see me!" Kitty said more than slightly annoyed. Considering what was happening Kurt didn't blame her.  
  
"Okay, we need a plan" Kurt muttered  
  
there was complete silence  
  
"Dammit" he groaned  
  
"Kurt? What if the rest of the Brotherhood saw me today!" Kitty gasped "Oh God! There's no way we could take them all out!" she suddenly shuddered  
  
"What?" Kurt asked  
  
"I just imagined doing tongues with toad" Kitty groaned  
  
"Okay, so you just bought yourself 4 years on the couch and I need to get you away from those guys" Kurt muttered  
  
"Well, maybe just keeping them out will work" Kitty began to run towards ceribro "If I can set it high enough then not even Lance will be able to get through"  
  
"But you'll give the institute away!" Kurt cried  
  
"Those guys are not in the right frame of mind at the mo Kurt. I doubt they'll believe any of this when we undo the spell" She shrugged  
  
Kitty sounded very confident that Kurt was going to be able to put things back the way they were. If only he felt the same!  
  
"I think I can get all the Security camera pictures to pop up" Kitty said as he fingers flew across the keyboard. About six relatively small pictures appeared on the huge screen. Each one showed the same scene; dozens of teenagers sprinting towards the Mansion in lust-filled desperation. It made them both sick to see it.  
  
[The security system around the institute has been set to full protection. No human is allowed to enter the mansion] The computer stated. Obviously Kitty had worked quickly to save herself.  
  
Kurt felt a swell of relief as huge metal slabs covered all the windows and doors.  
  
"Well, at least we'll be safe now" Kitty sighed  
  
"Wait a minute, those are normal humans outside. Are you sure they wont be hurt?" Kurt asked worriedly  
  
"Well, I think common sense would-!"  
  
"But you said so yourself, these guys are not in the right frame of mind. Would they be so obsessed about seeing you that they wouldn't even run for their lives?"  
  
There was silence for a long time  
  
"I sure hope not" Kitty said simply as she lowered the firepower that was about to be used outside.  
  
"Kitty! Kitty! Kitty!" The chanting hadn't stopped yet and now it was accompanied by fists pounding on the windows.  
  
"Okay, I'm gonna do this" Kitty said (probably more for her benefit than Kurt's) and pressed a few keys on Ceribros main keyboard  
  
[Outdoor Security settings initiated] the super computer stated  
  
Neither Kurt nor Kitty made a sound. They both heard the sudden screeches in terror and the huge explosions outside. Kitty's head fell into her hands and she sobbed like a baby.  
  
Kurt felt a great swell of pity and held her while watching the security camera pictures intently. It was not a very nice sight to see kids that age running for their lives. At least Kurt had been wrong because although they clearly didn't want to leave they were running from the firearms without too much hesitation.  
  
Lasers were firing in every direction and although none of the kids (save Lance) were mutants there were so many that the computer was having trouble dealing.  
  
Wait! Where was Lance?? Kurt hadn't seen him in any of the camera views at all. Had that earthquake been an actual real one? Was Bayville actually on a fault line? Kurt hope to God that they had been wrong because the idea of a love crazed Lance made him break out into a cold sweat. Within ten minute it seemed as though all the boys had disappeared.  
  
"You can look now" Kurt whispered, "They're gone"  
  
"For now" Kitty muttered  
  
"Think positively" Kurt shook her gently  
  
"I just had to use lethal weapons on my school mates Kurt!! I CAN'T be positive in a time like this!" Kitty cried  
  
"I'll fix it" Kurt said simply  
  
Kitty didn't respond, she just wrapped her arms around him again. Kurts arms circled her for what felt like the twentieth time that day.  
  
"I promise I'll make this better Kitty" Kurt whispered. He should have stood firm, seeing Kitty like this broke his heart. Why had he taken such a dumb risk??  
  
"Kurt?"  
  
"Mmmm?" Kurt couldn't verbally respond; he was too deep in thought.  
  
"Would you, um" If he'd looked down Kurt would have seen Kitty turn a very bright red colour.  
  
"Yes?" He prompted  
  
"If I say this you will totally jump to the wrong conclusion" Kitty muttered  
  
"I might not" Kurt shrugged  
  
"Will you sleep with me tonight?"  
  
Complete and total silence  
  
"Well, now I'm going to have to at my words" Kurt joked weakly  
  
"I don't mean like that!" Kitty exclaimed "It's just....I don't want to be alone. You know?"  
  
Kurt let her go so that he could look straight in her eyes "And you trust be enough?? After what I've done??" He exclaimed  
  
"It was an accident! You wouldn't do that kind of thing on purpose Kurt, you're too nice" Kitty smiled "Which is also the reason why I know I can trust you"  
  
*  
  
'Dammit, dammit' Kurt thought. He'd been trying to sleep for nearly an hour now but his mind could only focus on one thing  
  
Kitty used herbal essence shampoo.  
  
It had taken him quite a long time but it was defiantly lavender he could smell on her hair. Considering that the distance between Kurt's face and Kitty's hair could be measured in millimetres there wasn't a lot else Kurt could focus on.  
  
He could lay like this for hours, days and only one thing would matter to him  
  
Kitty smelled of lavender.  
  
Kurt felt so proud that she felt so confident that she could be this close to him and not worry about his reaction. She was being a tad bit naïve though. Kurt's heart was pounding like a jackhammer and as one of Kitty's hands stroked the back of his neck Kurt very nearly lost control.  
  
"Kitty?" Kurt whispered  
  
Kitty didn't reply but her fingers continued to weave between the short fur they found  
  
"Kitty?!" was she actually still asleep?? Could she manage to do this to him and not even be conscious??  
  
"Mmmmmf" Kitty moaned sleepily  
  
Kurt didn't want to wake her, she looked peaceful and at the moment that was a rare thing. He couldn't be so selfish. She had bed hair and had forgotten to take her makeup off or even brush her teeth but Kurt had never felt so much adoration towards her. He held his friend even closer than before.  
  
"I love you Kitty" he whispered tenderly in her ear "You're like a sister to me"  
  
And for the first time he suddenly noticed the stale smell that had now entered he room. It smelt like old cigarettes but no one at the institute smoked. What was that disgusting smell?  
  
A shadow appeared in the doorway. An easily recognisable voice spoke up.  
  
"Get away from her you freak"  
  
Lance was in their room.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
YAAY!! Cliff hanger. Sorry this took me so long to upload. I've had a massive writers block and a trip to London to contend with. 


	7. Lance

I'm really sorry but for the next few weeks I won't be updating my fics very often. I've just realised the horror that is coursework.  
  
If anyone could tell me what Kurt's parents are called I would be eternally grateful!  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Lance was in their room! This was not a good thing, in fact it was a very bad thing, in fact it was so bad that it really put the time Kurt had lost his toothbrush into perspective.  
  
There was complete and total silence, Kurt couldn't find his voice to warn Kitty.  
  
"I said get away!!" Lance yelled  
  
The ground beneath the bed began to quiver and shake. Kurt realised that if he got Lance angry the whole floor might collapse. He'd have to be very careful about this considering that using his powers to get outside wasn't an option. Kitty would be seen.  
  
Still totally oblivious Kitty tightened her grip around Kurt's waist and murmured happily.  
  
Definitely not the kind of sight an obsessive Lance would want to see.  
  
"Lance, look I think-" Kurt started calmly  
  
"GET AWAY FROM HER OR I'LL KILL YOU!!" Lance howled  
  
Kitty's eyes snapped open  
  
"Kurt? What's-?" before she understood what was happening Kurt had suddenly leapt out of the bed and was standing just beyond her grasp.  
  
Then she saw Lance  
  
"Lance?!" She cried, not wanting to believe that he was there. "How did you get past ceribro?"  
  
"We could have had something" Lance hissed ignoring her question "Why'd you have to run off with him?"  
  
"Huh??" Kitty exclaimed then her brain realised what he was thinking "Lance! I know what this looks like but-!"  
  
"How could you do this to me!? Don't you care about my feelings?" tears were running down his face  
  
"What? But Lance, YOU dumped ME" Kitty said delicately  
  
"Oh sure, get technical" lance muttered "But inside I always loved you"  
  
Kurt suppressed the urge to throw up, now was neither the time nor the place  
  
"Really?" Kitty asked "what do you like about me?"  
  
"Well, I doubt it's you're modesty" Kurt hissed meaningfully  
  
"It doesn't matter now, I should have known you'd run of with that freak" Lance growled  
  
"Kurt's not a freak!" Kitty yelled suddenly. Kurt looked down at her in surprise, he hadn't expected that.  
  
"I knew it!!" Lance howled "You're together!!"  
  
Kurt and Kitty exchanged glances.  
  
"Don't think that I'm not grateful for what you just did" Kurt whispered quietly "But that was a pretty dumb move"  
  
"It doesn't matter though, if I can't have you then no one will" Lance shrugged  
  
"That doesn't sound good" Kitty said  
  
The floor began to shake uncontrollably, Kurt could almost feel it beginning to give in. Within a few seconds they'd be hurtling through the ceiling to the ground floor.  
  
And it was a very high ceiling  
  
"Lance, I swear me an Kitty are not a couple" he said trying the last chance he saw to end this peacefully  
  
"Yeah right" Lance laughed insanely, his eyes rolled up into his head.  
  
Kitty realised that her bed was about to collapse and even though she jumped up she wasn't fast enough. There was a huge cracking sound, followed by lots of other confusing noises.  
  
"Kitty!" Kurt yelled and ported her off her bed in the time it took to blink. They stood together in the corner of the room and watched as the bed fell. A large gaping hole was now in the middle of the floor. Bits of plaster were flaking off and the hole was getting bigger  
  
"We can't stay here!" Kitty yelled  
  
"We have to take on Lance otherwise the whole Mansions gonna collapse!" Kurt replied  
  
They both bit their lips.  
  
"Heads up!" Kitty screamed as another crack in the floor headed towards them  
  
Kurt ported to the other side of the room, the floor here was even worse. It buckled under their weight alone. They looked at Rogues bed in the other side of the room and simultaneously came up with a plan.  
  
Kitty jumped out of Kurts arms and ran gingerly to the bed squealing theatrically  
  
"Oh my GOD Lance!! You're SOOOO powerful! I don' know WHY I chose Kurt instead of YOU!" she said loudly emphasising lots of words  
  
Kurt shook his head for a moment, not even an idiot would buy that. She was being way too obvious. Surly Lance was smarter than that! But the quakes began to calm and Lance ran his hand through his hair (with some difficulty as it was so greasy).  
  
"And you're SOOO gorgeous" Kitty continued, she'd reached Rogues bed by now and was laid out on it in an erotic position "I just want to....."  
  
"Want to?" Lance prompted, his breath had left him and Kurt felt sick at the way he was leering at her.  
  
"Want to..." Kitty stroked the bed spread as she trailed off  
  
"Want to what?!" Lance half screamed  
  
"I just want to get an antibacterial scrub down so that I don't still have your finger prints on me!" Kitty yelled angrily "You're an evil, self obsessed slob and besides," she smiled nastily "Kurt's way bigger than you"  
  
Stunned silence from both parties at the last comment, neither guys could say a word. Lance turned at Kurt and actually growled. For a moment Kurt thought that the plan might not work but then Lance seemed to change his mind and began to lunge at Kitty.  
  
"Phsyc!" Kitty giggled and bounced through the wall behind her  
  
Lance looked shocked but couldn't stop falling forwards and as his heavy weight hit the bed the floor completely gave way. It crumbled to nothing and Kurt just managed to see Lance's shocked face before he disappeared. The fall wouldn't kill him if he stayed on the bed but he'd be out of it for several hours.  
  
"Yes!" Kurt yelled before jumping up to grab the lamp shade as the ground beneath him disappeared too. Leaving him hanging about 8 metres from any kind of ground. Kurt didn't mind of course and laughed that their plan had worked  
  
Then he heard Kitty scream in the next room, he was there in an instant. The floor had gone in that room too and he found himself hurtling towards the ground along with Kitty.  
  
There hands found each other and Kurt teleported to a safe place in the kitchen. Even when they arrived Kitty was still hanging onto him as if her life depended on it and she was shaking.  
  
"Kitty? It's okay, I've got you" Kurt whispered squeezing her arm supportively  
  
"It was just a bit of a shock when the whole floor just, you know, like, vanished" Kitty smiled embarrassedly  
  
"That's okay, I'll always protect you" Kurt grinned  
  
"Uh-huh" she muttered "Always?"  
  
"Always" Kurt nodded  
  
"Okay" But she still hadn't let him go  
  
"Uh, Kitty? Not meaning to ruin the moment but we've still got a love- crazed weirdo in the other room"  
  
Kitty instantly let him go and although she turned away pretty fast, Kurt could tell that she was blushing. They walked into the sitting room together and both winced at the damage done. No matter what happened, Xavier would wring their necks when he saw the mess.  
  
Plaster was still falling and Kurt had serious doubts about how well the first floor was holding up. This was going to cost a fortune to repair.  
  
"Looks like we're both going to be cleaning the X-jet" Kitty moaned  
  
"And Rogues going to kill us" Kurt sighed "Her bed is - how would Evan put this?"  
  
"Busted"  
  
"Ja, her bed's busted" Kurt agreed sadly  
  
Lance was lying on his stomach, spread eagle. He wasn't moving.  
  
"He's not...dead? Is he?" Kitty asked worriedly  
  
Kurt ported next to the boy and checked his pulse  
  
"Nien, just unconscious. I'll go drop him off with the brotherhood" and he lifted Lance over his shoulder. "I'll be back in a minute"  
  
"Please don't be gone long" Kitty hated how desperate she sounded but she was scared that another boy might get in.  
  
"I promise" Kurt said, and disappeared  
  
Kitty walked around nervously for a moment, then she looked at the huge mess once again.  
  
"Oh well, at least it'll be something to pass the time" she sighed and began searching for the dustpan and brush. 


	8. My bad!

Okay, I haven't uploaded this in a while. Very sorry  
  
Please read my X-men birthday fic!! It's really funny  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Kurt carried Lance on his shoulder towards the boarding house. He was going to end this soon if it killed him (Or Xavier killed him, whichever came first)  
  
Every time he'd seen that place since his parentage had become apparent it had scared him. Kurt could have ended up in there. Very easily, too easily really. Lance wasn't going to wake up for a while and he was going to have a nice selection of bruises when he woke up.  
  
'I might as well use that to my advantage' Kurt thought  
  
He dramatically kicked the door down. This was pretty easy considering the state it was already in but it achieved the right effect. By coincidence Todd, Peitro and Tabby were hanging around in the hall way.  
  
"Blue!" Tabitha cried  
  
"Don't call me that" Kurt replied coldly and dropped Lance roughly at their feet  
  
"Woah!! Hell man! What the shit did you do to him?!" Toad cried  
  
"Stay away from the mansion" Was all Kurt said  
  
"Ooh! Blue's got spunk" Tabby giggled  
  
"Screw you" Kurt growled  
  
"You wish" She laughed and walked off  
  
Nobody seemed to care about Lance, the fact that an X-geek was in the boarding house held more interest.  
  
"Say Elf, you wait a mo and your mama may be around" Freddy laughed cruelly  
  
Kurt hated it when people referred to mystique as his mother, especially with pet names attached  
  
"Shut it" He hissed  
  
"Make me" Freddy smiled stupidly  
  
"Okay" Kurt lunged forwards and ported them both onto the roof. "For your sake, my friend, I hope this can take your weight"  
  
And with one final smile at the blob he ported away  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Kitty soon realised that no matter what she did the floor was going to remain a mess. When ever she tidied it even slightly another chunk would fall from the ceiling covering her and most of the floor in a fine coating of plaster and dust.  
  
"This is, like, so pointless" she sighed and decided to go watch TV. She was certain that the rest of the mansion would hold up for a while yet. The Professor had seen that this may happen (He was phycic after all) and had given all the walls and ceilings/floors extra support.  
  
"Hey! Kitty!" Kurt seemed chirpy considering what had happened  
  
'This is Kurt I'm talking to' Kitty thought 'He'd stay chirpy if we were all going to die in twenty minutes'  
  
"Hi Kurt!" Kitty smiled  
  
"Wow, I forgot what a mess this place is" he gasped  
  
"Tell me about" she groaned "Looks like you won't be the only one cleaning the X-jet this time.  
  
"Cool. We'll get sudsy together" Kurt smiled quietly  
  
"Don't sound so pleased" Kitty said simply "Did you see any guys following you? Is anyone trying to get on the grounds?"  
  
"Not that I could see" Kurt shrugged "I think they're gone for the time being. Probably for long enough for us to find a counter spell"  
  
"Counter spell?" Kitty asked  
  
"I don't think there is a specific spell to end this one so I will have to find a spell that takes away the effects of the spell we cast" he explained  
  
"You cast" Kitty corrected  
  
"Yes, I cast, sorry" Kurt looked down as if in shame  
  
"No, Kurt I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lay the blame on you. We both did this" she shrugged and gave a very deep sigh "Well, at least it can't get any wor-!" Kitty was stopped mid sentence by Kurt's hand suddenly covering her mouth  
  
"Don't say that sentence" Kurt ordered, he'd made a huge leap from on side of the room onto the sofa where she was sitting.  
  
"Mrrphurrf!" Kitty pulled Kurt's hand off her face "But it's true! Things like, can NOT get any worse than this!"  
  
The phone rang  
  
"Do any of your new 'Boyfriends' know this phone number?" Kurt asked  
  
"No, and Lance can't have woken up already, plus he doesn't have a cell phone so it must be the other X-men!" Kitty could have fainted from relief  
  
There was a short scuffle over who would answer it  
  
"Hello?" Kurt picked the receiver up triumphantly  
  
"Kurt?" It was Scott "Is that you?" He sounded very, very disappointed at hearing Kurt's voice  
  
"Nice to see you too" Kurt said sarcastically and tried not to take it personally  
  
"Who's that?" Kitty asked as she rubbed her now sore wrists and upper arms.  
  
"Scott" Kurt replied  
  
"Is that Kitty?" Kurt was very worried about the mount of joy in Scott's voice  
  
'It can't be' he thought quietly  
  
"Yes but-!" he argued  
  
"Put her on" Scott ordered  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Kurt! That's an order! Put. Her. On" Scott said simply  
  
"Does he want to talk to me?" Kitty asked innocently  
  
"Yes But Kitty, I don't think Scott's quite...himself" Kurt said meaningfully  
  
"Don't be so paranoid" Kitty giggled and took the receiver out of his hands "Hello Scott?"  
  
Kurt was right next to her and from what he could hear Scott was singing a very bad rendition of 'I love you Baby' down the line.  
  
And he wasn't alone  
  
Kitty stared at the phone in a daze, her eyes were slowly growing  
  
"I must be insane" She muttered  
  
"What is it??" Kurt asked  
  
"I think Mr Logan's with them!" she gasped  
  
"Are you sure?!" Kurt asked desperately  
  
Kitty held the receiver out and at that moment a certain gruff voice yelled  
  
"I LOVE YOU HALF PINT!!"  
  
Both Kitty and Kurt exchanged worried glances  
  
"They haven't seen me Kurt, why are they going gaga over me?" Kitty asked, her voice wavering.  
  
"Come on Kitty, it's okay" Kurt took one of her hands and used the other to hang the phone up.  
  
"But what if this is a new part of the spell Kurt? They haven't seen me yet they are effected" She was shaking again and Kurt was worried about her.  
  
The phone rang again  
  
"Let the machine answer it" he whispered. A moment later a desperate voice could e heard. It was male.  
  
"Kitty? It's Daniel! I was such an idiot not to call before"  
  
Kurt felt Kitty's entire body freeze  
  
"I've missed you terribly. You are more beautiful than any other girls I have ever met"  
  
Kitty got up lifted the receiver and hung up  
  
"He went to my last school" she explained quietly "I had a massive crush on him for years and the day before I left I gave him this number. He never called"  
  
"Kitty" Kurt got up and held her tightly  
  
"Kurt, I'm scared. This proves that eventually this spell will effect every male on the planet...even you" her arms were tightly wound around him  
  
"This damn spell will NOT effect me Kitty, I won't allow it" Kurt growled "I couldn't leave you like this" he kissed her on the forehead  
  
"Thank you" Kitty whispered.  
  
"Come on, we'll go on the net and see if we can find anything" Kurt tried to smile encouragingly.  
  
"No need Kurt" both the teens span around to see a woman with two suitcases.  
  
"Mama!" Kurt cried happily then blushed deeply at his name for her.  
  
"Mama? Are you Kurt's Mom?" Kitty asked  
  
"Yes, I am Margali" She replied simply and turned to her Son "You're a fool to mess with powerful magic Kurt" she shook her head sadly  
  
"I-It's not his fault, I begged him to cast the spell" Kitty defended him.  
  
"And he should have ignored you" Margali said calmly "Wait, are you Kitty?"  
  
"Yes" she replied a little confused  
  
"Ah, I should have known. Kitty? Would you mind making me some coffee while I talk to my son?"  
  
'Oops' Kitty thought 'I really dropped fuzzy in it this time'  
  
"Sure" and she ran out quickly.  
  
Margali sighed and looked at the boy she had found and adopted "You did the love spell I take it" she said in German  
  
"Ja" Kurt replied  
  
"I'm also guessing that you didn't do the last part"  
  
"Nein"  
  
"And the result is that every man she sees becomes obsessed with her"  
  
"Ja, but now it seems as though people don't even have to see her for it to work"  
  
Margali sighed deeply "Kurt you idiot! It's gone onto the next level, now it will effect every boy that girl knows! How could you be so stupid!"  
  
"I'm sorry Mama, I just wanted to make her feel better" He looked sadly up at his Mum with those big eyes that always melted her heart  
  
"Kurt! You know I can't stay mad at you when you look t me like that" she groaned  
  
"One of the many tricks I've learnt" Kurt managed his mischievous grin, showing his fangs in the process  
  
"I take it you want me to tell you the cure" Margali said  
  
"Yes please"  
  
"You're not going to like it" his mother warned  
  
"I'll do anything for Kitty" Kurt said steadily  
  
"You have to do the spell in reverse. The WHOLE spell Kurt. Would you be prepared to do that? I doubt you have even told Kitty why the spell went wrong"  
  
She didn't get a response. 


	9. night time kisses

Kurt had gotten himself in some tight spots in his life, his mischief usually got him into trouble and more than occasionally involved him getting rescued by his family from an angry mob.  
  
But this was worse. Kitty was one of his closest friends and he didn't want to ruin their friendship. Besides, she'd be so freaked out about why the spell went wrong he doubted she'd ever speak to him again. Just the thought of that seemed a fate worse than death.  
  
"What have I done!" He moaned and put his head in his hands  
  
"What's wrong?" Kurt jumped as Kitty stuck her head around the door to his room.  
  
"Nothing!" He squeaked "Everything is oky-doky"  
  
Kitty's eyes bulged "Okay, now I now something's wrong. NO one says that unless they really can't lie"  
  
Kurt sighed "I've just got a lot to think about"  
  
Kitty smiled sympathetically and walked to where he was sitting, on his bed. She then sat next to him. "That bad huh?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Kitty sighed deeply and rested her head on his shoulder "No luck in finding a counter spell then?"  
  
"Well, I'm getting there" he replied hopefully. Kitty smiled broadly  
  
"That's great!! I cannot wait until I can go out again without being chased or followed" she said happily  
  
"Mama says that the spell can be reversed" Kurt said slowly  
  
"Really?!" Kitty's face lit up joyously  
  
"Yes but-!"  
  
"This is so great!! When I go back to school I'll be able to catch up no problem! Hello my constant A grade" Kitty giggled  
  
"Kitty wait!" Kurt yelled and grasped both of her shoulders "You have to listen to me!"  
  
"What is it Kurt?" Kitty asked  
  
"There's something I've been keeping from you" he hated having to tell her this but she had to know "Kitty, I missed out part of the spell. That's why it's all gone wrong"  
  
Kitty pulled away suddenly from him  
  
"Did you know this would happen?" she asked, Kurt noticed that she sounded angry  
  
"Of course not! I didn't really realise it was actually part of the spell! I only saw it being cast once and for all I knew what they did at the end was simply personal!" Kurt argued  
  
"What did they do?" Kitty asked coldly  
  
"They had sex" Kurt said simply  
  
"Hmm" Kitty replied just as coldly, she turned away from him and sat with her back to him.  
  
"I tried to tell you Kitty!" Kurt cried "But you were so heart broken and you wouldn't stop begging me. I had no idea that any of this would happen! You didn't seem to care how I cast it, you just wanted to heal yourself!  
  
"Yeah! Turn this on me!!" Kitty said indignantly  
  
"It's true though, and I could never.....I would never forgive myself if I...." Kurt looked away  
  
Kitty slowly began to turn around, tears in her eyes  
  
"If you what?" she prompted quietly  
  
"If I hurt you" He finished. Kurt sighed and got up before walking away "I could never hurt you Kitty"  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Kitty was venting her anger by cooking. She was stirring the mixture so furiously she thought she was about to break the bowl.  
  
"He told you I take it" Kitty heard Margali say in the doorway  
  
"Yeah" she replied adding even more vigour to her mixing  
  
"And I think I can guess what your feelings are towards it all" Margali noted that a crack had appeared in one side of the bowl and it was growing.  
  
"It's not hard" Kitty muttered and suddenly crashed the bowl hard on the table  
  
"Kitty, I think you've given that crockery enough punishment" Margali gently but firmly removed it from Kitty's arm and looked sadly at the teenager  
  
"I can't believe he didn't tell me!" Kitty burst out  
  
"His heart was in the right place, even if he did make the wrong decision" Margali sighed  
  
"Ha! So I am right to be mad!" Kitty laughed, a little hysterically though  
  
"I didn't say that Kitty, I think it was far more noble of Kurt to not do the spell properly than to tell you how it ended"  
  
Kitty felt confused  
  
"What? If he'd gone ahead and told me none of this would have happened" she argued  
  
"Yes, you'd be feeling fine without a care in the world but Kurt would be loading himself down with guilt at taking away your virginity" Margali answered easily, she clearly did not mind about talking to an almost stranger about her virginity  
  
"Huh!? But If he'd told me, we wouldn't have done the spell at all" Kitty corrected her  
  
"Really? Kitty, you'd just been - how do you say it in America? - blown off. Can you honestly tell me that after coming home, after being rejected, to an empty house with a nice decent boy waiting for you that you wouldn't do anything?" Margali raised an eyebrow daring Kitty to say no.  
  
"Bu-!" Kitty started but slowly began to think it through, he sadness at loosing Lance was now a distant memory but she remembered begging Kurt on hands and knees to take it away. She had definitely been desperate, would she have done anything to get rid of the pain? Even sleep with Kurt?  
  
"Kitty, your anger at him is completely unnecessary. Kurt feels bed enough as it is, he's devoted all his spare time into finding another option and he refuses to even think about doing the spell again" Margali explained  
  
"Is that the onhly way to end the spell?" Kitty asked  
  
"Yes, you have to do the whole spell in reverse. I honestly don't think there's any other way out of this Kitty. I'm sorry" Margali waited for Kitty to feel disgusted but it never happened. Kitty looked confused, shocked but then her face flooded with understanding.  
  
"I wonder if we've got any Hägen Daz" Kitty suddenly said and ran off  
  
"strange girl" Margali sighed and looked down at the cake mix in her arms. She sniffed it delicately, made a face and tipped the whole lot in the bin.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"Kurt?" Kitty stuck her head in the door of the computer lab  
  
"Kitty?" Kurt's face lit up as he realised that he'd been forgiven "You're talking to me?!"  
  
"Sure, but you have to make me some cookies later" Kitty warned  
  
"Okay, so long as we're friends again" Kurt grinned  
  
"I've been talking to your Mom, she's pretty cool" she said innocently  
  
"Yeah, that's mama. She's a already filled you in behind my back I take it?" Kurt sighed  
  
"How did you know?" Kitty asked  
  
"Because I know my own mother" Kurt shrugged "Has she told you how the spell has to be reversed?"  
  
"Yeah, she also told me that you wouldn't even contemplate doing it" she replied  
  
"Yep, that's right" Kurt sighed and turned the computer off "Jeeze I'm tired, I haven't slept at all in the last two days"  
  
Kitty suddenly noticed the bags under his eyes and indeed Kurt looked exhausted. She gave him a tight hug.  
  
"Come on, you need a rest. You're going to work yourself to death soon" she forced him to his feet and practically carried him up to his room  
  
"I could have ported you know" Kurt muttered  
  
"And exhaust yourself even more? I don't think so" Kitty replied and sat with him on his bed. His eyes were already half closed  
  
"Dankeshon liebe" Kurt sighed and leant heavily against her shoulder. It was now almost 7 in the morning and the shock of finding Lance in their room had happened at one, his body was giving up.  
  
Kitty watched his white eyes flutter open then shut, then open again forcefully before closing permanently. His head slipped off her shoulder, across her chest and onto her lap. She smiled and began playing absent- mindedly with his hair. Kurt was very cute when he was asleep and he looked so peaceful. Somewhere in between the two usual moods Kurt seemed to have: Goof ball and suicidal depressive.  
  
Kitty thought suddenly about what this would look like if Margali walked in, she didn't want her to think that Kitty was after her son. Gently she laid Kurt on his bed and watched him curl up slightly. Kitty herself was beginning to feel tired as well and she decided just to lay down too. Only for a minute though, then she'd leave.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Margali opened the door several hours later, she'd wondered where they had both gone and had wondered if they were doing the counter spell. She had pressed her ear against Kurt's bedroom door but on hearing nothing she decided to take a peek.  
  
Both Kitty and Kurt were fully clothed and sleeping quietly on his bed, their arms wrapped around each other.  
  
Margali smiled to herself. She remembered how, when he was a little boy, Kurt would cling onto anything as he slept. She'd never been sure why but it was possibly a protective thing. Margali also noted that Kitty looked very happy about the situation.  
  
"I don't think I need to talk to them again about the spell" she muttered and left  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Kitty was having a strange dream. She and Kurt were sitting on her bed in the middle of her room but it still had no floor so the bed was floating.  
  
When she looked down Kitty could see that downstairs Lance was wearing a fireman's outfit and was yelling  
  
"Jump Kitty! I'll catch you!" but at the same time the ground beneath him was crumbling away  
  
"How are we going to get down?" Kitty asked Kurt who was turning one of the bed knobs around to the right and left  
  
"Why would we want to get down?" Kurt asked her  
  
"Because I'm cold" Kitty complained and realised that on every wall of her room there were huge bay windows, all of which were open letting all the wind in.  
  
"I'll warm you" Kurt smiled and pulled her into a hug  
  
Kitty looked over the side again and saw Lance disappear into the floor which made her laugh cheerfully.  
  
Kurt was now kissing her forehead, whispering things into her hair. Kitty tightened her grip around him but the dream was disappearing, she could feel it. Any second she'd wake up in her bed all alone.  
  
The instant that thought entered her head the dream vanished, yet she could still feel her arms around Kurt. Kitty suddenly remembered that she had fallen asleep in his bed and blushed that she had her arms around him. Not that she was going to move anytime soon.  
  
"Kitty" she jumped at hearing Kurt speak but he was still asleep. He kissed her on the forehead, then just above her eye, her cheeks.  
  
What was going on? Kitty's heart began to race but she didn't know why. It was only Kurt being Kurt. He was talking in his sleep but he spoke too fast for Kitty to understand any of it. All she knew was that her name was cropping up a lot.  
  
Feathery light kisses were being placed all over her face making Kitty feel light headed. What on Earth was Kurt dreaming about?? Despite herself Kitty was enjoying this, Kurt was a very good kisser  
  
"Kurt? Yo! Wake up!" Kitty laughed, she didn't trust herself if he carried on doing that.  
  
Kurt shifted in his sleep but didn't wake up.  
  
"Kurt!!" Kitty prodded him in the stomach, he'd probably laugh himself silly when he realised what he was doing  
  
"Kurt!" she sighed and suddenly Kurt's lips were covering hers. Kitty's initial response was (obviously) shock and she just laid there for a moment hardly daring to believe that this was happening. It was surprisingly nice and Kitty was unused to kissing someone who didn't want to taste her stomach.  
  
Kurt's mouth tasted of chocolate which he must have aten earlier. Kitty would never be able to think of it in the same way again. She smiled to herself. Just as she began to get used to the kiss and barely a moment before she might have returned it herself...  
  
Kurt's eyes snapped open  
  
"Oh my GOD!!" He yelled and leapt backwards off the bed, he was now clinging to the wall "I am so sorry Kitty!! I had no idea I was-! I am so sorry Kitty"  
  
"Kurt! What the hell were you dreaming about??" Kitty cried  
  
Kurt went very, very purple and had to teleport away to stop her from seeing but even then Kitty didn't have a clue about what he was beginning to feel for her.  
  
"Females" He muttered "So stupid"  
  
"Men" Kitty muttered in the other room "so weird"  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Soz this took me so long and soz it's so CRAP!!  
  
Daisy: That's IT kalaki!! Either you cheer up or I'm going to steal all your stories"! 


	10. stuff happens

I'm ba-ack!! Thank you so much to all those who've been reviewing my fics! You rule!  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Kitty bit her lips then rubbed them together, trying to savour what Kurt had tasted like. Suddenly she realised what she was doing and wiped at her mouth with her sleeve.  
  
"Where's Kurt?" Margali asked coming into Kurt's room  
  
"Don't know" Kitty shrugged "He disappeared, he had a weird dream I guess"  
  
"Oh" Margali said "Ohhh!" she said in a completely different tone "OoooHhhh" she repeated in yet another tone and left  
  
"What the hell?" Kitty asked herself  
  
She decided to leave Kurt's room, she'd been there for ages and she knew he was going to act all weird around her when he came back. Kitty stretched and phased through the door.  
  
The door bell suddenly went and Kitty went to answer it.  
  
"Miss Pryde?" A girl barely older than her wearing a uniform asked.  
  
"Yeeeeees?" Kitty said very slowly, feeling suspicious  
  
"I've got twelve dozen red, long stemmed roses for you, please sign here" The girl held the clip board out  
  
Kitty groaned, more love tokens from some teenage yobs. They must've pooled all their money "Okay"  
  
It took five men to get all of the flowers out of the van, all of whom were (fortunately) too busy to pay attention to Kitty.  
  
"You've got one heck of an admirer" The girl laughed and walked back to the van.  
  
'Shit' Kitty thought looking and the flower littered floor 'Kurt's gonna have to help me with these' She gingerly picked two huge bunches up and carried them inside  
  
"Kurt!!" She yelled "Kurt!!"  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Kurt was hanging upside down in Scott's room. He kept forgetting that Kitty's room didn't have a floor anymore, it was very strange.  
  
"Kurt?" He looked forwards and saw an upside down version of his mother  
  
"Guten tag mama" He muttered  
  
"You had the dream?" Margali smiled  
  
"Yep, except that this time she was there in real life" Kurt flushed such a deep shade of red Margali felt a swell of sympathy  
  
"Maybe it's a good thing that you finally let her know" she said  
  
"I told you! I don't know where these dreams are coming from because I do not have a crush on Kitty!" Kurt cried indignantly  
  
"Dreams always mean something Kurt, I've been suspecting this for a while now. You always spoke about her in the highest light in your letters" Margali countered  
  
"That's because she's my friend!" Kurt exclaimed  
  
"Whatever, I'll let you sort this out for yourself" she shook her head  
  
"Kurt!" Kitty's voice came clear as a bell from downstairs "Kurt!"  
  
Kurt looked at his mother who sighed deeply  
  
"Los!" she groaned  
  
"Danke" he winked and left  
  
"Kitty? What's up?" Kurt asked when he ported downstairs. He waited for her to say "We need to talk" but she didn't  
  
"My admirers have sent me twelve dozen roses" Kitty sighed "Give me a hand bringing them in? I figure the professor wont be so pissed if we give the remaining rooms some extra decorations. We can just pretend we bought them"  
  
Kurt began to laugh but in the back of his mind he knew that there was something wrong with this picture.  
  
He was on the second batch when he voiced his worries  
  
"Kitty? Who could have afforded this?" He asked  
  
"I'm guessing they pooled all their money" Kitty shrugged  
  
"But why not hand deliver it all?" Kurt said  
  
"They obviously remembered what happened last time" she smiled nervously, Kurt knew that Kitty still felt guilty about attacking those kids.  
  
"Say, that one has a card" Kitty picked up the last one and read out the message  
  
'To a truly beautiful young woman, you fill my days with meaning, X'  
  
There was a short pause and then they both remembered that they only knew one person who's name began with X.  
  
"EEWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!" Kitty screamed and dropped the flowers as if they were poisonous  
  
Kurt was stunned but also very freaked out, they were both thinking 'PERVERT'  
  
"Okay, Okay. Kitty, keep in mind that Xavier's not in his usual state of sanity" he said as calmly as he could  
  
"I think I'm gonna be sick" Kitty was rubbing her hands and couldn't stop herself from feeling dirty as hell.  
  
"It's not that bad, you're not exactly going to see him going bonkers over you" Kurt realised that he wasn't helping "You just get the flowers"  
  
"AND THAT MAKES IT ANY BETTER?!?!" Kitty screamed  
  
"Well....no" Kurt admitted  
  
"OH God! This is it!Th9is is my life! I can never speak to another man for the rest of my life, not even the professor! And the only way out of all of this is to sleep with YOU!" Kitty burst into tears and yelled her final sentence with pure fury "And that's never going to happen!" and she ran back into the mansion.  
  
The shock was like a knife digging right between his ribs. He didn't have a crush on Kitty, so why did her words hurt so much? Kurt didn't know what to say and he was certain that any words of comfort would be wasted, it was his fault all this had happened.  
  
"Kurt?" he turned around and saw his mother with all of her suitcases again  
  
"What's going on?" he asked heavily  
  
"Kurt, you and Kitty need to talk privately. If you need me I'll be in a hotel" Margali said simply  
  
Kurt went very pale "No mama! You can't leave me alone with her! She'll kill me and/or hate me!" he begged  
  
"I'm sorry Kurt but this is something you have to work through by yourself" Margali kissed him on the cheek "I'll be in touch"  
  
And another person he cared about left.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Kitty was sitting in Jeans room fuming at herself. She hadn't meant to say those things like that. Of course she was angry that sex with a close friend was the only way to get her life back but she'd chosen this.  
  
She'd meant that it would never happen but not in the way Kurt thought. Kitty knew that he would never sleep with her and that was also very frustrating. Kitty's feelings towards Kurt were confusing and mixed up.  
  
'Either way though he's gonna be pissed at you' she told herself angrily  
  
Kitty heard Kurt cry something outside in German and decided to take a look out the window.  
  
Margali was leaving, she had all of her bags and was talking to her son. Kurt looked distraught and seemed to be begging her not to go.  
  
"Ohmagod!" Kitty gasped "She's going to back to Germany!! If she does then...."  
  
'crap' her brain said simply and Kitty ran downstairs again.  
  
"Margali!" she yelled "Don't go!"  
  
Kurt looked strangely at Kitty and just shrugged  
  
"Bye mama! Phone me when you get there" He waved  
  
"Oh hell" Kitty muttered to herself  
  
"Yeah, us alone again. Will you ever survive?" Kurt laughed  
  
"But-! Isn't she going back to Germany?" she asked, very confused  
  
"Not yet, Margali is just going to stay at a hotel so that we can have a private discussion about what we're going to do about this" Kurt explained easily  
  
"Oh" why did that sound like the last thing Kitty wanted to do right now?  
  
"Come on" he took her hand and lead her towards the mansion "We can talk in the essenzimmer"  
  
"The what?" Kitty asked  
  
*BAMF*  
  
"Oh! The dining room!" she laughed "Nice joke"  
  
"Danke" Kurt smiled broadly "Now, Kitty, we have to talk"  
  
"You sound like Lance" Kitty sighed  
  
"Thanks" Kurt replied sarcastically "anyway, we have to plan what we're going to do about all this"  
  
"What are the options?"  
  
"Not a lot" Kurt sighed  
  
"Damn" Kitty groaned  
  
"Do you like the mansion Kitty?" there was something in his eyes that worried her  
  
"Oh! I am NOT going to spend my life stuck in here!" Kitty yelled  
  
"It's either that or sleep with me and I think you made your feelings towards me perfectly clear earlier!" Kurt yelled right back  
  
"Yes-! But-! I-!" Kitty couldn't form an articulate sentence to defend herself so instead she leant forwards and kissed him.  
  
Kurt reacted the same way she had when he'd kissed her, he totally froze as if not knowing what to do. Kitty could almost feel his heart racing beneath his shirt and wished that she felt brave enough to slip her hand through it and feel the muscles underneath. When Kurt finally began kissing her back, it was like an explosion in her mind. The colours returned and her legs left for the second time that day.With an increasing heart rate Kitty could feel his tongue opening her-  
  
"No!" Kurt gasped and leapt backwards "We don't kiss" he indicated towards them both "This is another dream"  
  
"Dream?" Kitty tilted her head "Were you dreaming about me this morning?" Kurt didn't say 'duh' but suddenly she realised how obvious that was "Oh my god"  
  
"I didn't understand them when I first started getting them. I refused to understand them really I guess. I was afraid about how pointless feelings for you were" Kurt sighed deeply as if he was releasing a great weight "You would have been out of my reach anyway"  
  
Kitty couldn't believe what she was hearing and her mouth began to work of it's own accord  
  
"I'm not out of your reach Kurt, you're so kind and loving. These last few days have shown me who you really are, why do you act so differently normally?"  
  
Kurt blushed  
  
"I thought that people would call me a girl, everyone likes Scott so I thought if I acted more like him and Evan people would like me" He shrugged "Was I wrong?"  
  
"Yes" Kitty whispered "I think you ten times better than Evan or Scott"  
  
Neither of them could say who made the first move but within a second they were in each others arms again, kissing frantically. Kitty's legs gave way instantly pulling Kurt down with her. The last thing Kitty knew before the world melted away was a strange shadow by the window.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
heh heh, I wish I knew about American ratings. I'm going to have to guess what the next chapter will have to be. 


	11. more stuff happens

This took me ages! Many apologies  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Kitty had never felt anything like this before in her life. With Lance she had to keep him in check and hold him back. Now that it was Kurt kissing her she WANTED him to loose control. Every skin follicle yearned for his touch, every hair begged for his presence and her lips were burning as they moved against his.  
  
He was half laying on top of her but the weight of him might as well have been non existent because her nerve endings had gone on holiday. She didn't even know which way was up or down any more.  
  
Kurt pulled back slowly as if it was painful to break away from her.  
  
"wow" He whispered  
  
"Wow" Kitty agreed  
  
There was a knock at the door and Kitty instantly hated whoever it was.  
  
"I'd better get that" Kurt sighed  
  
"Why don't you leave it?" Kitty asked playfully trying to grab him as he stood up  
  
"It might be the professor" Kurt replied  
  
"Oh, his timing sucks. Might as well get this over with" Kitty groaned  
  
"Wait here, I won't let him in" Kurt smiled  
  
and he left. Every atom in Kitty's body wanted to run after him but she knew that letting a guy see her wouldn't be worth it, they'd probably kill Kurt anyway.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Kurt skipped to the door as if he was on clouds. There was an aura of light surrounding him.  
  
Right up until he opened the door.  
  
*PHTEWEE*  
  
Kurt's face was instantly covered in green slime which hardened quickly, he couldn't breath and through the green he saw Toad leap over him and towards the door which lead to Kitty.  
  
"Here I am baby!" he yelled and Kurt realised what had happened  
  
Todd must have gotten curious about how Lance had ended up unconscious and came to take a peek. He'd seen Kitty and was now after her.  
  
Kurt stumbled towards the door, ignoring his burning, empty lungs. He heard Kitty scream and picked up the pace. He reached the door finally and saw Kitty dodge a flying tongue. They made eye contact seconds before Kurt blacked out. His body sliding down the doorframe.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Kurt felt very strange, it was as if he was in the middle of a very think cloud. He couldn't move and wasn't aware of anything. He was vaguely aware that his mouth was now uncovered but although his lungs were begging for air he couldn't breath in.  
  
Two lips covered in and Kurt felt warm, used air fill his chest. The experience made him want to gag and he managed to cough suddenly. Fresh air coursed through him finally and Kurt breathed in and out silently for a few minutes. He finally opened his eyes and saw Kitty staring down at him.  
  
She was cradling his head in her arms and looked on the verge of tears. Kurt could feel her shaking and tried to unfuzz his mouth so that he could speak.  
  
"How are you?" Kitty asked nervously  
  
"Hm okay" Kurt managed and noticed toads body laying unconscious on the floor "You do that?" He asked  
  
"Yeah, I drop kicked him the second you fell over, he wasn't expecting it" Kitty smiled slightly "But when I came over here and phased you out you weren't breathing and I was so scared that I was to late and-and-!" Tears were rolling down her cheeks now and Kurt tried to sit up only to find that his head refused the motion.  
  
"Well you weren't" He said gently, reaching up to wipe some of the tears from her face "You know, there's a Chinese proverb that if someone saves your life then they own you"  
  
Kitty smiled slightly and helped him sit up  
  
"I think you need some rest" she said worriedly  
  
"I'll be fine Kitty, just a little shaken" Kurt shook his head  
  
"Promise you'll never do that again" Kitty said suddenly  
  
"Kitty, we're superheroes. It's not plausible for me to promise you that I'll never be in danger again" Kurt said gently  
  
Kitty looked at him silently then began to cry again, pulling him into a hug and clinging on  
  
"I don't want to loose you Kurt" she sobbed "I've only just found out who you really are!"  
  
"Hey! Hey!" Kurt whispered into her hair "It's okay now Kitty, Todds not going to hurt us now"  
  
"But what about all the other people we have to fight?" Kitty asked shakily  
  
"Kitty, you can drive yourself to total paranoia this way" Kurt sighed  
  
"I can't help it, this is the second time you've ended up unconscious in my arms" she sniffed  
  
"Kitty" Kurt sat himself up and pulled her into a comforting hug "There are always going to be dangers for us and that's why we can't take our life for granted. It's like Carp Dayum"  
  
Kitty snorted with laughter  
  
"Carpe Deum, Kurt" She corrected  
  
"Whatever, it still means seize the day" Kurt shrugged  
  
"It feels like forever since I've done that" Kitty sighed "My parents believe in accessing the situation and making a sensible decision after you've thought it over long and hard" she groaned  
  
"Mutty's theory is if you really believe in something then you've got to close your eyes, grit your teeth and jump right in" Kurt smiled  
  
"I like that theory" Kitty smiled and pulled back from their hug "I need to tell you Kurt, this isn't just because of the spell. Truly it isn't" Kurt opened his mouth but Kitty held up a hand to stop him "Let me finish please, I'd always thought that you could never be serious. I wanted to be with someone who was strong and could protect me, maybe that's why I was attracted to Lance"  
  
"Didn't he try to kill you and your family?" Kurt asked  
  
"Shut up" Kitty said simply. "I'd never really looked at you before because I just didn't see you as that kind of a person. But it's like under all that goofball armour you're a really sweet guy. A guy I'd like to get to know better"  
  
Kurt had no response to give.  
  
"The feeling is mutual." He sighed easily.  
  
"Can you get up?" Kitty asked  
  
"Maybe," Kurt muttered "If you help me"  
  
They struggled but his head kept on hurting causing them both to fall over again. Finally Kitty was pulled down on top of him.  
  
"Um, sorry" she blushed  
  
"No problem" Kurt smiled  
  
"Does it hurt, me laying on you like this?" Kitty asked worriedly  
  
"I'll bare it" Kurt said simply and pulled her into a kiss  
  
"Mmmm" Kitty sighed "But honestly, can you breath okay?"  
  
"Kitty" Kurt rolled his eyes "Quit mothering me"  
  
"I'm just worried about you" Kitty sighed and sat up, applying more pressure than she meant to on his groin.  
  
"I know and it's very sweet but I'll be fine" Kurt said  
  
"Okay" she sighed and got up.  
  
Kurt managed to sit up and watched her leave  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked  
  
"You'll see" came the answer.  
  
Kurt allowed himself to lay down and wince. He was in a lot more pain than he was letting on, his chest was on fire and occasionally his breath would catch. Kurt wanted to sleep for a very long time but knew that it wouldn't do him any good. He waited in silence until her heard Kitty's feet running down the stairs again, then he forced himself to sit up again.  
  
He saw Kitty carrying an armful of ingredients and Kurt instantly understood  
  
"We can set it up here right?" Kitty asked  
  
"You want to do the spell?" Kurt asked  
  
"Sure, don't you?" Kitty looked at him  
  
"Of course, I just feel as if I've forced this relationship to go backwards" Kurt sighed  
  
"You're worried that I won't care about you afterwards" Kitty smiled  
  
"Maybe a small bit" Kurt grinned making a very small gesture with his hand  
  
"Kurt, after we've done this we can go to Pizza hut and share a pizza in front of the TV" she promised, kneeling down and kissing him above the eye.  
  
Kurt looked at her for the moment, moving some of her hair behind her ear so that he could see all of her face. He then brought her face towards his.  
  
Kitty Dropped the ingredients and fell into his arms.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
He was everywhere, above her, below her, around her, inside her very soul. They had cried out together and fallen back to earth so suddenly it nearly made Kitty cry. Now they laid there with the memories of their lovemaking still fresh in their minds. Their two bodies linked in a deep and meaningful way.  
  
"Liebe" Kurt whispered into her hair  
  
"Mmmm?" Kitty hummed  
  
"The spell?" He asked "We still have to do the rest"  
  
"Later, I can't bare to break this" Kitty breathed  
  
"Me neither but we need to" and he left her, the sudden emptiness felt awful but Kitty made herself rise and watch Kurt set up the things.  
  
He sat her down in front of him, giving neither of them a chance to redress.  
  
"NO fair!" Kitty complained "I have to keep my eyes shut and you can just stare at my body"  
  
Kurt kissed her deeply on the lips "Lucky me" he grinned  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Half way over the united states the x-jet looked as if it was suffering from turbulence, it was shaking and diving like a very bad movie. All the girls were screaming in terror but the conditions outside was not what was making the X-jet act so strangely.  
  
Inside the cockpit Logan and Scott were having a wrestling match. This was becoming very difficult because Xavier kept driving his wheel chair over their feet.  
  
"She's mine!!" Scott yelled  
  
"Dream on looser!" Logan replied "You already got a girlfriend remember?"  
  
"Jean?! Blaugh!! She's nothing compared to the radiant beauty that is Kitty Pryde!" Scott cried dramatically.  
  
In her seat Jean winced, why was Scott acting like this?? She couldn't sense any rational thought from him except pure lust for Kitty  
  
Evan sent several spikes at the two men but they both ducked and instead they smashed the windscreen. Air was being forced out of the plane and Scott was almost being pulled out.  
  
"That's it!" Rogue yelled and yanked her glove off before pressing her hand to Evan's face, he fell like a brick.  
  
Jean held Scott and logan in place so that they couldn't fall out of the plane or continue to attack each other.  
  
"What the heck did she do to them??" She yelled  
  
"Who?/ Kitty!? I don't know!" Rogue cried  
  
"Thank you girls" Xavier said gallantly "You have held back the competition so that I may win-!"  
  
It seemed for a moment that some strange light passed before his eyes and Xavier suddenly shook his head in confusion  
  
"Kitty's love?" he finished  
  
"Hey!" Scott cried "Why am I attacking Logan?" he asked himself  
  
"What on Earths been going on here?" Logan yelled.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
this took me forever and I seriously cut back on the love scene because I had not a clue what I was allowed to write. I could do it again I guess but I'm afraid someone may complain and this fic will get deleted. Just the thought saddens me. 


End file.
